Their First
by Little White Comet
Summary: A collection of One-Shots documenting the teenagers firsts from when they were born all the way to when they first started riding dragons. #2 - When their took their first breaths the people of Berk believed they had been gifted by the Gods, now that their walking not so much.
1. Breathes

**Universe: **How to Train your Dragon.

**Parings: **None

**Spoilers: **Set Pre-Movie but there could be spoilers.

**Genre: **Family, General

**Disclaimer: **How to Train your Dragon doesn't belong to me but to Dreamworks studios.

**Warnings: **Mentions of death of both adults and babies but nothing like that actually happens.

**Authors Notes:**

Please don't kill me! 'Ducks out of the way of flying debris'.

Okay I know it's been a long time since I've done anything for you guys, 4 months if I think about it, but please hear me out!

I've been trying really hard to get back into BLEACH but the way the story is going at the moment it's just not happening. I can't write something for a manga that I don't even like all that much anymore.

I'm not quitting it just yet but be warned I am thinking about it.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX is still going on I just need to write the duel for the next chapter and it will be up.

While that's going on I have accidently fallen in love with Dreamworks 'How to Train you Dragon' as well as all the mini movies and the TV series.

As such none of you should be surprised that I ended up coming up with this. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

**Their First Breathes**

* * *

Astrid was born first. She made her parents wait whole 27 hours before she finally entered the world on the first day of spring.

She was small but then she opened her mouth and let out a scream that echoed around the village.

The people of Berk celebrated the first successful birth of the year with a party that lasted 3 days.

Even though they happy with Astrid's birth it took them 3 weeks before they finally got the girl to stop screaming.

* * *

Fishlegs was next to arriving, born in the middle of summer he came into the world quietly.

He was the complete opposite to Astrid though as not only as he quiet as a mouse he was also very big for a baby.

The people of Berk celebrated for 3 and ½ days as it was plainly obvious the boy would soon become an incredible Viking.

* * *

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, came into the world during a raid.

The dragons started attacking on the last day of summer and as if they couldn't wait to join in the two them entered the world in just enter 10 hours.

As soon as the fighting calmed down a huge party was thrown that lasted a week.

A healthy baby and a mother who still survived were praised but when twins came into the world perfectly healthy and the mother even more so it was claimed as a gift from the gods.

The fact they arrived during a raid made everyone aware that the two of them were going to scary on the battle field.

* * *

Snotlout came next on the last day of autumn. He was a big healthy baby and Spitelout joked to his brother that he would make a perfect chief if he didn't hurry up and have his own.

Snotlout came into the world screaming and during a thunderstorm but there was no time to throw a celebration for him as terrible news spread around the village.

The Cheif's wife had gone into labour even though she wasn't due until the first signs of spring.

* * *

Hiccup's entrance to the world had been anything but happy.

Born too early into the world he was small and frail, Stoick could cover him completely with his fingers as he rested in his palm.

It was unlikely he would survive through the night as his tiny lungs struggled to keep him breathing let alone allow him to scream.

It was a sober time in Berk as they knew that neither Stoick nor his wife would want another child after this one died.

The night passed and then so did the next day, and then the next.

A whole 2 weeks went by before Stoick called for the village Elder.

Everyone gathered outside of the Cheif's house and waited anxiously.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Stoick charged out with a proud grin and shouted happily out to the whole village.

"He's alive! My son beat the odds that were held against him and lived!" He shouted as he carefully held out the still small and frail baby for everyone to see; but his eyes were open revealing forest green and his head was covered in tuffs of red and brown.

The village of Berk celebrated for many days for not only Snotlout but also for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans.

* * *

The people of Berk fully believed that during those 4 seasons they had been blessed by the gods.

5 healthy babies and 1 frail Heir had been welcomed into their tribe.

None of the mothers had died during childbirth and all though Hiccup's birth had been a close call not one baby had been still born.

That year had been a good year for Berk.

Now they just had to live through the toddler years.


	2. Steps

**Universe: **How to Train your Dragon.

**Parings: **None

**Spoilers: **Set Pre-Movie but there could be spoilers.

**Genre: **Family, General

**Disclaimer: **How to Train your Dragon doesn't belong to me but to Dreamworks studios.

**Warnings: **Mentions of death of both adults and babies but nothing like that actually happens.

**Authors Notes:**

Okay so I ended up loving the last one-shot so much I decided to make more of them, basically making notes of how I saw the teens life as they grew up.

Next up we have the toddler years! Learning their first steps, starting to talk and also getting into loads of mischief along the way.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Their First Steps**

* * *

It was long since decided that the children that were born in the same year would be kept together most of the time, hopefully helping them make strong bonds that would last them through battle.

Of course the group that had been considered gifts from the Gods themselves would turn out to be the ones who never listen to the Vikings tradition.

* * *

Astrid was proud to be the eldest of the group. Even at such a young age she held her head high and demanded respect; so it was no surprise that she took her first steps defending her pride.

The group had been on one of them many play groups and Snotlout decided he wanted the toy Astrid was playing with; he snatched it from her hands expecting her to burst into tears.

Instead with a furious scream she pulled herself to her feet, took two steps towards Snotlout and whacked him on the head with the wooden axe her father had carved for her.

Snotlout didn't try and steal her toys again but he did learn that boys cried just as much as girls when they're hurt.

* * *

Hiccup, shockingly enough, was the second toddler who took his first steps. Still very weak in both appearance and his health, it was very easy for the toddler to get sick.

It was one late at night and he was playing by the fire place watching his parents argue about something; he didn't know why they were shouting at each other but he'd been feeling sick for a little while now and he wanted a hug.

When he realised they couldn't hear his cries over their shouting the frail toddler pulled his small body up, slowly wobbled towards his parents and tugged on his mother's skirt to get her attention.

It was then did the Haddocks learn that while their son was physical weak, and probably would always be so, he was incredible intelligent.

Especially when, a few days later, he demanded them to 'Be Quiwet' as it was his nap time and he was trying to sleep.

* * *

It's unclear when the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, actually took their first steps seeing as their parents were 2 of the best Vikings in the village, they didn't really have time for the twins.

The Thorstons only found out their children could walk when they went to check up on them after the end of a dragon raid; to their shock and horror their cribs were empty.

At first the distraught parents believed dragons had run off with their children to kill, then they thought they were killed on the island, then they thought they were kidnapped by an enemy tribe for blackmail but Stoick quickly pointed out that it would make more sense for Hiccup to be taken by their enemies not the twins.

Eventually the twins returned, toddling down the hill from the forest completely covered in mud and some suspicious looking red substance on their hands.

3 days later a half eaten Bore corpse would be found right next to two pairs of small boots.

* * *

Snotlout was the next one to start walking. Unlike the others, who started walking because of anger, curiosity and need, Snotlout walked because of jealousy.

Stoick and Spitlout, Snotlout's father, were away leaving Snotlout in the care of Hiccup's mum.

The two boys had never really got on so they mostly ignored each other.

Halfway through the day though Hiccup was feeling a bit hungry and, to Snotlout's jealousy, he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards his mum to get something to eat.

Even at a young age Snotlout felt furious.

He waited until his father returned to pick him before he determinedly stood to his feet and walked to where his father was talking to Stoick.

Spitlout was of course ecstatic but it wouldn't be until he was older that Snotlout would realise his father had planned the whole thing, knowing full well the boy would get jealous over Hiccup's new found skill.

Snotlout, of course, denied everything and continues t claim he was first at learning everything.

* * *

Fishlegs was the last toddler of the group to actually start walking; he was also finally given his name at the same time.

You see Fishlegs's mum was very protective of her baby boy but she also believed in having 6 meals a day; after hearing about the trouble the Thorston twins were getting into, she decided to keep her baby boy well a baby.

As such while his top part of his boy continued to grow his legs stayed small; the boy ended up learning to read and talk long before he actually took his first steps.

Fishlegs took his first steps when he was having a play date with both Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup was sick again so he couldn't play for very long and even when he was well he become tired pretty quickly.

Astrid on the other hand was always full of energy and constantly demanded attention from poor Fishlegs, and when he did agree to play with her she pushed him around for not doing it right.

So he decided to entertain himself by reading a book with pretty pictures in.

Unfortunately the books were out of his reach and Hiccup's mother didn't agree with the way Fishlegs's was raising him; if he asked she tell him to get up and get it himself.

So with narrowed eyes Fishlegs did just that.

Except he only made it two steps on his incredible weak and shaky legs before falling to the ground; his legs weren't used to weight at all and when he did try to walk they went all limp and floppy like a fish.

As such that's how Fishlegs finally gained a name, instead of being called Baby boy, and also learned to walk at the same time.

* * *

Toddlers weren't easy to look after, toddlers who now know how to walk and kept getting into mischief was almost impossible.

It took the entire village to keep the 6 toddlers from getting into to trouble and getting killed.

But they managed and all 6 successfully lived through another step in their lives.

Now it was onto the child stage.


End file.
